Broken Promises
by Nightongale
Summary: Luarent Bites Bella. Seven years later, she is one of the most respected on the Volturi guard. What will happen one day, when a certain revenge seeking vampire creates problems, causing the Volturi to get involved? Quick summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So I was laying in bed, trying to get to sleep about week ago. I can never get to sleep immediately, so I was just letting my mind wander. I started thinking about New Moon alternatives and I came up with this.**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_*** * * * x o x * * * * **_

_I turned over in my bed, taking the comforter with me as I rolled. I didn't need to sleep anymore; I couldn't. Even though I knew it was useless, I had still tried. The outcome always came to the same thing: I could no longer fall into the comfortable unconsciousness that used to be vital in my life._

_I sat up, wrapping my arms around my center like I did when human. The pain that came with my human memories did not fade, but increased. I had finally gotten what I wanted, what I had always yearned for, but now it was an empty reward. It no longer held any meaning to me. It was painfully ironic; I finally got what I had wished, and now I didn't have the one thing I wanted it for._

_With inhuman speed, I leapt out from under the covers and went to my wardrobe to change out of my nightgown; I pretended to sleep every night, laying motionless with my eyes closed or just simply staring at the wall for seven hours straight. It seemed like the only connection to my human life, or the time period that I would call "When I lived."_

_I heaved a sigh when I entered the bedroom sized closet. Every time I walked in here, it reminded me of that cheerful, spiky-haired pixie; she would probably be the first vampire in history to faint if she saw the size. I didn't keep much in it though, my clothes only occupying one row out of the eleven that made up the closet's interior._

_With another painful sigh, I grabbed an outfit at random and changed into it, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't care anymore._

_With a few quick brushes through my hair, I walked out from my private quarters and into the main hall while ignoring the pitch black cloak that hung on my coat rack. I was very defiant, refusing to wear it unless when it was absolutely necessary. _

_I walked through the brightly lit hallway on my way to the main lounge; it was what humans called a Den, and the only place I could feel slightly comfortable. _

_Common regular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling in the hall, giving off an annoying buzz. I quickly walked through the hall ways, turning down corridors when necessary until I reached the 'Den.'_

_The room was warm, a reaction to the flickering fire that was snapping and popping in the fireplace. The walls were a comforting tarnish brown that matched the earthy colors of the furniture. Along the far wall there were wooden shelves holding many, many books, all containing my favorites. There were a few couches spread out evenly around the room. The carpet was a dirt brown color that went along with the Den's color scheme. On the rest of the walls, along with some buck mounts, were pretty paintings along with some famous ones. My favorite was the painting done by Jean Baptiste Camille that hung above the fireplace; '__Volterra- The Citadel.' _The landscape was beautiful.

The side tables and other shelves held rare vases and expensive jewelry, including the crown jewels that had 'disappeared' after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century.

I didn't waste my time ogling at the expensive scenery and walked to the giant bookcases that lined the back of the room. I had seen it all before many times.

Finding what I wanted, I picked the book from the shelf and sat close to the fire. The warm flames lapped greedily at the black wood that was nestled into the white ash from previous fires. I could literlally feel the heat radiating from the orange and yellow skirmish behind me and sighed when the hot air curled around my arms and legs.

Warmth in any form was exceptionally enjoyable to me, if not to all vampires. Being as cold as we are, you could imagine how amazing it felt.

_Without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. He looked at our hands._

"_That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." He sighed…_

A tremor rocked through my body as the human memory presented itself.

This was my life now. Constantly alone with myself, trying to forget when it was hopeless. Everything I did reminded me of him, and I painfully lolled through the days, thinking of my human life every few minutes.

With one steadying breath, I relaxed from my tense position and leaned against the rock surface of the fireplace, to the right of the crackling flame. I placed the hard bound book that I had picked out from the hundreds that filled the shelves, on my lap, gently stroking it's hard, un even surface.

This book was one of my most precious of items, my most delicate of memories and one of the few things I kept with me from my past.

Again I stroked the cover with a shaky hand, rubbing soft circles into the spine as I traced the words etched in golden ink.

_Wuthering Heights_

I opened the book with care, treating the frail binding as gentle as a newborn child. I read the first passage of the story quickly, not paying much attention to the words.

"_Not all of us have photographic memories," I said curtly._

"_Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."_

"_You have some serious issues with the classics," I snapped._

"_Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." He smiled, evidently satisfied that he'd distracted me. "Honestly, though, why _do _you read it over and over?" His eyes were vivid with real interest now, trying- again -to unravel the convoluted workings of my mind. He reached across the table to cradle my face in his hand. "What is it that appeals to you?"…_

I smiled sadly, drifting from my reverie. It was said that when you changed, your human memories are fuzzy, that you may forget them completely, having them return to you later in life. Not for me. I remembered everything perfectly, every word said by myself and others etched into my brain forever. I didn't need to think to remember my answering reply.

"I'm not sure," I whispered to myself, repeating the words I had said on the day in question. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart- not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…."

_His face was thoughtful as he considered my words. After a moment he smiled a teasing smile. "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."_

"I think that may be the point," I said, disagreeing with my own memory. "Their love _is _their only redeeming quality."

"_I hope you have better sense than that- to fall in love with someone to…malignant."_

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," I breathed, closing my forgotten book and snaking my arms around my center. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well." I gasped, a dry sob stuck in my throat.

_He laughed quietly. "I'm glad _you _think so."_

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff."

_His dazzling smile light up his face, giving a not so gentle squeeze to my un-beating heart. His topaz eyes were dancing. "I'll be on my guard." He promised._

My entire frame rocked with the sobs that overwhelmed me then, my body shaking with my quiet cries. This was not unusual, myself breaking down just by hearing his velvet voice in only memories.

When the hysteria passed, and my sobs had quieted, I relaxed from my tense position, easing my arms from constricting around my center like a deadly boa. I straightened my back out and leaned back against the warm stone of the fireplace. I opened my eyes to see a dark figure leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. In my break down I must have not noticed him enter.

"How long have you been there?" I breathed, staring into his vibrant red eyes.

"Long enough." He responded, pushing away from the wall and gracefully walked close enough for the light from the fire to reflect off of his commonly beautiful features, his black cloak flowing with the motion; all vampires were gorgeous.

"Why are you here," I said, a bit annoyed that he had bothered me. Everyone here knew that when I was in the 'Den', it meant that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

The vampire was silent for a moment, staring into the hot embers of the fire. The red light from the flames danced around his face, playing beautifully with his black, pin straight hair that flowed slightly passed his shoulders. It gave his chalk white skin color, making him look almost human. The only give away was the milky red orbs that were his eyes.

"Do I need a reason to talk with a friend?" He said quietly, as if bored, his gaze shifting from the fire to my face, cocking an eyebrow questionably.

"I'm no friend worth having, Marcus." I sighed, standing up shakily and walking over to the book shelf to return _Wuthering Heights _to it's regular spot. I didn't bother trying to read again, it would be impossible without another break down and there was no way I would do that in front of Marcus…willingly.

Marcus made no comment, but watched as I shelved the book and walked over to the soft brown recliner nearest to the fire. His reluctance to speak was no mystery to me. Marcus never really spoke to others, I was the one exception. Even then he still spoke minutely. It was a few more long seconds before the silence became uncomfortable.

"Please hurry up, Marcus. I know that's not the reason why you are here." I breathed, as if exhausted.

Marcus exhaled and turned back towards the fire, watching the flames dance. "Aro wants everyone of the guard and council to meet in the primary chamber." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully before speaking.

The primary chamber? The guard only met there when something serious and big was about to happen. There was not going to be a chance of skipping this meeting. I would no doubt be involved in the party that was probably leaving to annihilate some poor soul.

With a long sigh, I stood up, and with one last glance at the flickering fire, I turned to leave and return to my room. I would need my cloak if I were to be leaving.

"Bella," Marcus said softly, drawing my attention.

I turned around and stared at Marcus, his gaze still trained on the stone of the fireplace. He didn't seem as if he saw the conflagrant orange abundance in front of him. He was thinking deeply.

"Yes?" I said wearily, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

He turned his profile toward me, his eyes on the ground for a second, then his crimson orbs met mine. He searched my gaze for something he couldn't find. My expression was blank of any emotion.

"Who were you talking to?" Marcus asked, his probing red eyes intent on my expression.

I dropped my gaze to the floor and let out a shaky breath. Marcus was the only one that seemed to care for me. He knew almost everything about my past; I had told him. He was the only one that listened, not that I told anyone except him, but he was there for me when I needed him. We loved each other like siblings, him my brother and I his sister. We had both felt the pain of losing a loved one, and we could sympathize with each other.

"I was just remembering…" I said, still staring at my feet. The fire flared and blazed brighter as Marcus walked toward me, his cloak churning the air around him, blowing into the flames. He laid his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, and waited for me to meet his gaze.

He knew _what_ I meant and _who _I meant.

Marcus had a special gift. He could sense relationships, how strong someone was bonded to one another, and how deeply someone cared for them. He could tell I was not over exaggerating when I told him my story, of how deeply in love I was with _him_, of how much it hurt everyday just thinking of his name. We had had this discussion before, me fighting the tears that would never come. I never spoke of names or specific locations, but he knew most of the story.

He gave a soft squeeze to my shoulder and I finally lifted my eyes to his. The soft, milky red orbs were filled with understanding and love.

"Shall we go meet with the others, then?" He said, changing the subject. I took a deep breath before nodding weakly. He lifted his pale hand, motioning for me to lead the way.

* * * * * *

**Author's Note: Took me about four days just to make this first chapter, so it may be a while till I get the next one up. I'm also working on 'The Muse' as well, so it may take even longer.**

**Reviews are M You can never get enough. ;)**

**-Nightongale**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I was so excited by your kind reviews, that I couldn't help but write this chapter as quickly as I did. Thank you so much for your tips and encouragement. I loved it all. : ) I absolutely adore you guys and hope you like this chapter.**_

_**And **__**Silenceofthemoon**__**, you're red M&M will be coming soon! I just talked to the imaginary mail man that visits me in my sleep, and he said you should have it on the thirty-second. ;D**_

_* * *__xoxox_* * *

The primary chamber was mainly used for feeding, leading unknowing tourists into the dark room to be drained. But, since it was the center of the Volturi castle, we sometimes used it for meetings when Aro wanted to speak with the entire guard; like today.

After quickly retrieving my cloak from my room, Marcus and I hurried toward the chamber, darting through the halls at vampiric speed.

After the short elevator ride, Marcus stepped out into the main lobby with me on his heels.

The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in a thick, deep green carpet. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I nodded my head in greeting at Gianna.

She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She was very pretty for a human, but I couldn't help but pity her as much as I admired her. She had to stay here and work for the vampires, knowing that at any day, her usefulness could vanish, and then the Volturi would kill her. She was hoping that they would change her someday.

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good morning, Bella, Lord Marcus," she said. It always amazed me how at ease she was around us, how well she was at ignoring the agonizing screams you could sometimes hear coming from the primary chamber.

Marcus nodded in acknowledgment. "Gianna." He replied, then continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room while I followed.

Behind the doors was a different kind of lobby, but we breezed through it without another glance, and walked passed another set of open, double doors. We strode through an ornate hallway, and, ignoring the door at the end of the hall, we stopped halfway. Marcus slid aside a piece of the wood paneling to expose a door and he held it open for me as I walked in.

There was a change in temperature as we walked through the stone tunnel, somewhat resembling that of a sewer. After a long minute of walking, we came upon the primary chamber.

It was brighter than the dark sewer like passage way, but only marginally. It was large and cavernous, round like a castle turret. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, which were reserved for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. In the very center of the room, in a slight depression, was a drain. You didn't have to think very hard to figure out what it was meant for.

The room was not empty, everyone seemed to be accounted for. Marcus and I were the only ones that had been absent, but now that we were here, Aro could start with the meeting.

"Bella, Marcus, you're here!" Aro's cheerful voice echoed off of the stone walls. Marcus nodded and quietly walked to the middle of the room and sat in his throne-like chair, next to Aro. Caius was on the other side of Aro, occupying his own wooden throne. I remained silent as I joined the rest of the guard and waited for Aro to continue.

"Now we can start with the important matter at hand." he sang, as joyful as ever. He stood and drifted around the room, pacing as he spoke. His happy tone was replaced with a serious one. He sounded like a business man.

"Now, I don't normally summon you all at once, and we hardly ever use this room besides when we feed, in fact, I do believe Bella has only been here all but two times because of her unusual diet," Aro said, purring the last comment and flashing a smile my way. He never let me live down the fact that I preferred to live off of animal blood instead of draining innocent humans, but I ignored his jibe and he continued. "So you can all assume that this is a serious matter."

Aro stopped pacing in the middle of the room, a few feet away from the drain and turned toward the guard. The sunlight hit his face, and his skin cast rainbows around the room. The light danced along the stone walls of the chamber, playing in the dark shadows. "In southern Seattle, there is a very, very careless vampire that has been biting humans and letting them loose in town." Aro said, and I couldn't help noticing Marcus's fingers twitch.

Marcus's mate, Didyme, had been killed in the Newborn wars.

A few hundred years ago, before I was even born human, a vampire known as Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. But even though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you are doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear, they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their own instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers.

The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counterattack Benito. They made armies of their own….

All hell broke loose- and I mean that more literally than you could possibly imagine. We immortals have histories of our own, and, this particular war will never be forgotten.

When the body count reached epidemic proportions- in human histories, they blamed the death on disease and famine -the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize- Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and them moved on to the rest.

During this time, Didyme was part of the guard. This particular mission was her last before she returned and joined the wives. Unfortunately, she didn't return.

While in Puebla, Benito had tried to flee, having his army attack the guard. After the newborns got their hands on her, it was too late. They were too strong and she was in pieces in seconds. The newborns were taught to kill vampires, and, before the guard could have done anything, the newborns had already tossed her remains into the burning flames that surrounded Benito's camp.

Marcus was still reluctant to talk about the matter. I was the only exception, but even though he did discuss it sometimes, he was always hesitant.

"So," Aro continued, oblivious to Marcus's discomfort. "It is only necessary that some of you go and take care of the situation. It is our job to keep what we are a secret from the human world, and this is causing some discomfort on our part. They are killing to quickly and the deaths are being brought to the attention of the humans. We must get rid of them before it becomes too big of a problem." I knew I was going to be leaving with the assassination party because of my shielding abilities, and Aro did not disappoint.

"I want Jane, Alec, Bella, and Demetri to fly down to Seattle and take care of this before it gets too out of hand. The newborn coven is not very large yet, maybe nine or ten so far, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you four. Leave as soon as possible, noon at the latest. I don't want to take any chances on exposure." and with those last words, we were dismissed.

The four of us that were chosen to leave, parted ways to get ready. Not that we needed to, but it was nice to clean up and change clothes before traveling half way around the world. I had the same thing on my mind, and walked mechanically back to my room, not paying attention to Gianna as I passed her. I was too deep in thought.

Of course, ten newborn vampires together were deadly, and, if we didn't have the powers that we did, Aro would have sent the whole guard instead of just four. But, with Demetri tracking them, me shielding them, and Alec and Jane freezing them in their tracks, we were an unstoppable force.

Jane and Alec were siblings, and their powers were their opposite. They were each others antidote. Jane could burn you were you stand, metaphorically. Her power inflicted pain on you, rendering you helpless. Alec was, like I said, her opposite. He was an anesthetic, but even though he caused no physical pain, his power was much more dangerous than Jane's. Jane makes you feel the worst imaginable, but your body still functions properly. Alec makes you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, when the Volturi were feeling kind, they would have Alec anesthetize someone before he was executed. He cuts off your senses altogether. No pain, but also no sight or sound or smell. Total sensory deprivation. You are utterly alone in the blackness. You wouldn't even feel it when you were burned…

Alec and Jane were a formidable team. They could both incapacitate you, make you into a helpless target. I, myself, have never felt either of their power. Like Jane's, Alec's power is only mental, there for, their powers were useless against me.

Demetri was the best tracker in the world. All he had to do was think of you, and he would be drawn to your position like a magnet. It was only common sense that Aro put him in our party. He was not only a skilled fighter, but he would find our targets easily for us.

I was a shield. Not the kind of shield that could block attacks or that could keep them away from us, but my shield was a mental defense. As long as I wrapped it around my team, then they would be immune to any powers the newborns held, if any.

I rounded the corner and walked into my room. Marcus was quietly waiting for me, sitting on my bed.

"Need something, Marcus?" I asked, before walking into my closet. I grabbed a towel from the top shelf and then went to my bathroom. I turned the water on high and walked back out to Marcus when I heard no reply. His eyes were glazed over as he stared out my window.

The sun was just now rising over the horizon, it's yellow rays beginning to warm Volterra with it's light. It was very beautiful with the little clouds that dotted the sky, their undersides glowing a comforting orange.

"Marcus?" I said, sitting next to him on the bed. He blinked and dropped his gaze from the sunrise. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"Bella, promise me you will be careful. Newborns are not to be underestimated. I don't know what I would do if you did not return." he said, refusing to meet my eyes .

Ugh. He was worried for my safety. But, I knew where he was coming from. The last time he and the one he loved were too careless about newborns, she lost her life. I was the only other person he cared for, and, by some twist of fate, I was going to clear newborns out like last time.

"Marcus, it's only ten. Jane and Alec will be there, the newborns wont even have a chance to touch any of us." I sighed. I should have known Marcus would overreact, being the overprotective big brother that he was.

"Alec and Jane were there last time, too, Bella." his tone suddenly severe. " Alec was too slow and Jane could take only one at a time." Marcus turned toward me with smoldering eyes. " _Do not _overestimate them, Bella. Please, promise me you will be careful."

"Marcus…"

"Promise me, Bella."

I sighed. "I promise, Marcus. I wont even let them get within one hundred feet of me."

He stared at me, searching my expression, making sure I was telling the truth. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"_I_. _Promise_." I said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.

He took a deep breath and nodded limply after a moment. I knew he was still worried, but at least I convinced him that I would be careful. It would make him feel that much better while I was gone.

"Now," I said, rubbing circles into his cheek with my thumb soothingly. "I am going to take a shower. You should go get something to eat." His eyes still held a few flecks of red in them, but his irises were a bit too dark for my liking, and, in the state that he was in now,- him overbearingly worried -something to sedate his thirst would be better for his nerves. "I'll still be here when you get back, so don't try to rush anything. Go try to calm down, please."

I dropped my hold on his face, and, with a sigh, he heaved himself up from the bed. "I'll be back, then." he said and walked out from my room.

I went back to my now steaming shower and undressed before stepping into the hot

water. The warmth that spread across my shoulders was delightful. I could feel every water droplet as it hit my hard back, soothing my tense muscles. I washed my hair with my familiar smelling strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and then stood in the hot water until it ran cold.

Securing the towel around my body, I made my way back into my room where Marcus was already waiting on my bed again as if he hadn't left at all. The only sign that he _had_ left were his now vibrant red eyes.

I gave a half-hearted smile before going into my closet to change.

"Feeling better?" I asked after I had closed my closet door.

"Not really."

I groaned while pulling a shirt over my head. "I'm going to be fine, Marcus! The newborns don't even know that we are coming. We are going to catch them completely by surprise." Marcus didn't reply as I slipped into some jeans. "Plus, I don't even think they are all together. If what Aro says is true, then they are all scattered around Seattle. All we will have to do is hunt them down one by one."

"One is all it takes."

"Yes, but I have three other skilled vampires on my side, Marcus!" I groaned while making my way into my room, drying my hair with my towel. He was still seated on my bed, glaring at the ground. "If not Alec, then Jane will get to them before they even have a chance to catch our scent. Trust me, Marcus. I'll be fine." I said while sitting next to him on the bed, tossing the towel aside, and laying my hand on top of his in reassurance. He looked at our hands for a moment before letting out a held breath.

"Alright, but if anything happens to you Bella, I am holding you personally responsible. Do you understand?" He said with an acidic look my way.

"_Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself- anything at all - I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"_

"Yes," I said in unison with my own memory, fighting back a dry sob that was building in my throat.

* * *xoxox* * *

**Author's Note: Some of the paragraphs in there are from **_**Eclipse **_**and **_**Breaking Dawn, **_**like when I was explaining the newborn war and Jane and Alec's talents. I thought that it would be easier and familiar if I added something from Stephanie Meyer's book. But, anyway, thank you so much for all of your support! I'm already writing the next chapter because I'm so excited to see what happens. Hopefully I will have it done soon. Thank you all for your helpful tips, I really do appreciate them. And don't be afraid to criticize my work! I'm a fairly new writer so I **_**do**_** make mistakes! **

**To just let you know, I **_**do**_** read **_**every**_** one of your reviews, and I love to read them as well, so, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**-Nightongale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry about not getting this out sooner! I have been suffering from a major case of Writer's Block! -gasp!- I promise that I will get the next chapter up sooner! So, on to other…things!**

**Okay! I've been getting a lot of reviews asking if Marcus and Bella are in love. NO! Bah! Bella and Edward are in love forever! Nothing can break the hold they have on each other! Marcus is the same. He still loves Didyme even in the grave. When a vampire truly loves someone, they change, and it is a permanent change! Nothing can change it, ever! PERMANENT!**

**I'm not mad. I'm glad you guys ask these questions. I just go a little crazy sometimes…you know? :3 But I'm glad it's all cleared up now! :D**

* * *_xoxox_* * *

The flight didn't last as long as I thought it would, maybe because I was in the dead, lifeless-like state that I would fall into sometimes. I felt as if I had been staring at the back of a seat for only a few minutes, instead hours. I sometimes enjoyed feeling numb, unable to pay attention to what went on around me. Time went by faster, and, it was easier to forget about the pain, about the world, about _him._

Usually, in order to get halfway across the earth, you would have to take multiple flights instead of just one, but, that was just one of the many advantages of being part of the Volturi. We had our own private plane, ready to set off when needed.

The pilot let us know over the intercom that we had arrived, acting as if we hadn't experienced ourselves the loud engines quieting or felt the plane jerk as the wheels hit the hard concrete runway.

When the flight attendant gave us the okay to leave, we all rose from our seats to make our departure, grabbing our luggage as we went.

None of us wore our cloaks. They were stowed away in our suitcase's; props of course. I mean, what would it look like if four foreigners traveled across the world without anything but the clothes on their backs? Those 'clothes' consisting of pitch black robes resembling that of the grim reaper's attire. That would sure receive some queer looking stares.

Once we stepped out into the terminal, we quickly breezed through security and hailed ourselves a taxi. In no time, we were standing in front of the nearest motel.

After stashing our props behind some foliage between the motel and the building beside it, we leapt up onto the rooftop.

The moon was full, casting it's blue light on top of the city. The haze-like clouds stretched across the black sky, swirling around the moon's figure like a caressing feather. On the dark horizon, the city lights glowed above the buildings, looking as if the sun were rising.

Before hiding away our suitcases, we had grabbed our cloaks. I swung the dark fabric over my head and buttoned the front together. The rest mimicked my movement until we were all dark hooded figures in the white, lunar light.

Alec stood close to Jane as we waited for Demetri to find our targets. The short silence was filled with the beeping cars and pool balls clicking together in a nearby bar. The strums of a guitar and the flipping of pages in a book, the scratch of a pencil and the soft drop of a napkin. The smacking of gum and the purr of a sports car as someone revved it's engine.

The silence was interrupted by Demetri's annoyed groan.

"There are about three in the city and six more out in the woods, about fifteen miles south. I think we should take care of the three here, and then work our way down." Demetri said. We all nodded in unison and waited for him to lead the way. With one power spring, Demetri leaped out into the night with the rest of us close on his heels.

* * *xoxox* * *

As we flew through the night, I quickly pulled on the threads of my shield, contorting it's shape to fit around my party. The thin defense hugged to their curves, moving with them as the leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Only once I felt every one of their lights glowing brightly inside of my protective bubble, did I finally feel satisfied enough to concentrate on the noises around me. My eyes darted from side to side as I searched every dark corner of every street and alleyway.

After a few minutes of running,- or flying - Demetri halted to a stop on the roof of a small corner market in one of the more older neighborhoods. The street lamps buzzed their annoying rhythm, the light in their bulbs turning off periodically. The buildings were all made of the same brown brick, and the walls eroding away on the edges. The sidewalks were small and crumbling from many years of use. The streets were littered with many small cracks.

Demetri turned toward the small antique shop across the street. It was old, like everything else around here, and held an out of business sign taped to the window. Through the windows, I could see that the store was completely empty, all of the vacant shelves and tables collecting dust.

It was then that I caught the small scent the lingered in the breeze, and, as if on cue, I saw small movement through the window of the antique shop. The motion was fast, too fast for human eyes to catch. Unfortunately, I was not human. I checked my shield again, internally sighing with relief when I found that it was safely constricted around my acquaintances.

The windows of the antique shop shuddered for a fraction of a second before shattering into inch long shards and scattered against the hard concrete. I had enough time to hear every individual sliver of glass as it hit the ground before a screeching wave hit me like a wreaking ball.

It was the worst thing I had ever heard, much to loud and high pitched for a human to hear, for a _dog_ to hear. The ear piercing wail drilled into my ear drums like a horde of angry bees. The supersonic sound was so painful that I fell to me knees, my hands clamping my ears.

My shield snapped back into place like a rubber band, almost causing myself whiplash. From the corner of my eye I could see Jane, Alec, and Demetri in the same position as me, fervently trying to block out the awful noise.

I had to think fast. One of the newborns had a special gift, one they had already mastered, and, one that could not be protected by my shield. We had to get to the newborn, distract him.

"Alec!" I screamed, trying to yell over the noise. No response. "_ALEC!" _I screamed again. He turned toward me then, his eyes squinting in pain. Understanding dawned on him then, and, turning toward the broken window, he closed his eyes tightly in concentration.

Alec's gift creeps. It takes longer for it to get to the target, but, when it did, the outcome was more than satisfying.

I could see it, the translucent fog that swirled and twisted as it crept up the road, slithering like a deadly snake. The anesthetic mist climbed up the brick wall of the store before seeping through the window, into the shop.

The high pitched keening cut off abruptly and my tense body sagged in relief. It reminded we of the end of a vampire transformation, when all you noticed was the absence of pain, of how wonderful it felt. You were so grateful for simply feeling nothing at that moment.

Alec and Jane slumped against each other, rubbing their temples. Demetri stood wearily, as if the deadly screech would return at any time.

"Jane, cover me." I said as I jumped down onto the street. I didn't wait for her reply as I walked across the crack littered street.

As I slowly made my way onto the sidewalk, I made sure that my shield was securely wrapped around me. After I had repositioned my mental defense, I approached the destroyed window. I could see the newborns legs sprawled out from behind a wooden counter in the back of the store. The scene reminded me of the Wizard of Oz, when Dorothy's house falls on The Witch of The East.

I jumped through the broken window fluidly, floating back to the ground noiselessly.

The shattered glass popped under my feet as I glided through the empty isles. When I got to the counter, which was probably used for the register, I leaned over the top and spotted our target; or targets.

One was a brown haired boy, around the age of sixteen. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with dirty jeans. His arms were wound around a small female, probably the same age. She was curled up into his chest, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. She was wearing the same type of clothes; plain and dirty with multiple rips and tears.

I choked on a sob as invisible tears burned at my eyes. I stumbled back a few steps while trying to steady myself.

The sight of the two vampires gripping to each other even while in oblivion made the raw wound in my heart burn as if a knife with a serrated edge had decided to spin like a blender inside of my chest. I knotted the fabric over my un-beating heart between my fingers, bracing myself against the counter.

I gasped loudly, and in no time, the rest of my party was by my side.

"What?" Alec asked, his eyes darting around the room for danger.

I shook my head shakily, avoiding their gazes. "No-nothing." I spluttered. Jane walked around the counter, probably to get a better look at their catch.

Jane let out an ugly cackle. "Pathetic creatures. Look how they are clinging to each other." she purred, evidently amused. "Disgusting."

"I wouldn't be saying that with you in the room, Jane." I spat, growls bubbling up my throat. How _dare_ she say that! That bitch knew nothing about love and it's boundaries. She would never understand what it felt like to loose someone you loved.

I felt sick to my core knowing that we were about to end the beautiful bonds between these two.

Jane looked up from the two with rage her most pronounced expression. "Hold your tongue, Swan, or I will rip it out from your pretty little mouth!" She growled, falling into a crouch.

"Pretty being the key word in that sentence, Jane my dear." I snapped, positioning myself defensively.

Jane let out a furious growl and coiled to spring. Alec flashed to her side in that instant, holding her back with a hand on her shoulder. Jane gave another growl glaring, daggers my direction.

"Alec, get some of the shelves, will ya?" Demetri said, dismembering the wooden register counter. Alec towed the snarling Jane away with him before snapping the wood from the walls. The vampires piled the wooden furniture in a pile in the middle of the room. Demetri pulled a cigarette lighter from his jeans and set the wooden splinters to blaze.

I felt like a sick human as Alec hauled the two newborns onto his back. I couldn't sit there and watch him burn them.

I flew out of the store and headed south, planning to get a head start on the next newborn group.

How horrible. The newborns hadn't been taught the rules, and were being destroyed for their lack of knowledge. Their only crime was following instinct, and now they were being punished for it.

As I flew through the night, following the scent of pine that lead to the forest, I couldn't help but wish that I could take the place of these newborns. They didn't deserve to die without reason. And I had plenty of reason.

* * *xoxox* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! Finally done! Took me for**_**ever**_** to finish that last part. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. I know what it feels like to wait for chapters to be posted, and it sucks llama balls. -Pardon me French- So, I am going to try and write the new chapter within a week, if not less.**

**Review me with your typing organ!**

**-Nightongale**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So, before you kill me, PLEASE listen first! =D Now, the reason why I haven't posted, first of all, is because my old computer broke. I couldn't even turn it on! D= Along with loosing all of my files since my thumb drive was fried along with my computer since it was still plugged in, I had to save up money in order to get a new computer, which sucked balls. I had originally had this chapter almost completely done, and it was much longer than this, but all of my files were lost….**

**Since I completely LUFF you guys, I shortened this chapter so I could post it sooner. I am also starting on the next chapter this very second and it WILL be posted soon.**

**I AM SO SORRY to all of you that though I had died or something along those lines, and I am also sorry about the wait. But now here is the chapter you have all waited for, for so long!**

_*_ * * * * * _*_

A dull thud was all that was heard as my feet met the grass of the forest. If I were human, I would have vomited. I would have thrown the contents of my stomach all over the ground I was standing on; but the grass stayed clean. It was another horrible reminder of what I was. Of what I had wanted to be.

I tried to wipe my mind clean of the images I had seen only moments ago; the vampire clutching the other as if life depended on it. But my perfect mind wouldn't allow me to do that. The memory was now forever chiseled into my brain, to be never forgotten. But I couldn't help but picture myself there on the ground, gripping tightly to the being that was the only reason for my existence and a shudder whipped at my spin. My stomach churned uneasily, and the grass once again stayed clean.

I leaned against a tree for support, feeling sick to my core. Why had I run away? Why didn't I stay and help? I could have saved what I was now unable to keep. If I were the one on the ground, I certainly would have wanted someone to protest upon my behalf. And now it was too late. Even from where I was, miles from the small antique store, I could smell the overpowering stench of burning vampire flesh. My muscles tensed and I lowered my head as the misery came to me in giant waves, crashing into my heart like a vicious ocean storm. I would never be able to walk into a store again.

The tree next to me snapped and groaned and my head spun toward it. The trunk had a large chunk ripped from it's side and it was slowly falling toward the ground. I stepped out of the way as the tree crashed into the ground, limbs and branches snapping as it met with the hard earth. I stared at the tree for a moment before I lifted my hand to my face and opened my clenched palm. As the crushed bark and splinters crumbled from my hand and fell into the grass, I realized that I was the one that had caused the tree to break at the trunk. I let my hand fall limply to my side.

I was monster, destroying without even knowing that I had until after the deed had been done. I was a wretched being, searching for my own kind to destroy them. I ignored the cries that I could hear coming from the castle torrent everyday, and I didn't think twice before burning the remains of a living, breathing, sentient creature. Even though I had been taught the right way before I had even been changed, I had gone down the opposite path. I was worse than disgusting.

"Well, hello there." said a frighteningly familiar voice from behind me. My instincts were screaming for me to spin around and defend myself, but my brain told me differently. I agreed with myself as I froze, muscles tensed as cold fear ran through my body. It was impossible. There was no way this person could be behind me right now, but my ears didn't play tricks with me. Not anymore.

So I slowly turned my body, feet shuffling in the grass as I faced toward the voice, and I knew completely who it was, now. If I were alive, my heart would had skipped a beat as my eyes met with the crimson ones in front of me, but it stayed silent and dead, as it had been and will remain for the rest of eternity. And now those eyes widened as the vampire met my eyes, matching my scent with my face. She was surprised and awestruck to be seeing me as a vampire, I'm sure.

"Amazing." she said, a sly smile curling at her lips. "Simply amazing," I stood unmoving as my brain calculated her every move, determining if she were going to attack. She took a step forward, and I took one back. She laughed in her high pitched, child-like voice, and I cringed at the horrible sound.

"I didn't think he had it in him," she mused, folding her arms in front of her and tilting her head to the side as she took me in. "And I certainly didn't think you would be part of that pitiful excuse for law enforcement." _Neither did I._

"He didn't change me," I chocked, not realizing that I had spoken until after I had said it. Victoria's brows rose in surprise and I swallowed, an old habit.

"Oh, really? Well, then how did you become to be what you are, now?" she asked, truly curious.

"You should know." I said, a growl then building in my throat. She was the reason why I was what I am. She was the one who doomed me to this pitiful life of forever. She was the reason I was now a monster, killing and destroying.

"I should?"

"Yes. You were the one who sent him to look for me, am I right!?" I yelled, taking a step toward her. She didn't move, but her eyes darkened as realization hit her.

"Laurent?" she snarled. So he hadn't lied when he said he was supposed to leave me unharmed. It seems Victoria didn't know about his little escapade.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" I said, "He didn't tell you that he had doomed me to this horrible existence?"

"I haven't seen him since the day I sent him." she said, clearly upset that he had changed me. This must have put a speed bump in her plans. I certainly was a lot harder to kill, now. But her words made me think back to that day where Laurent had run in fear from the giant wolves. Maybe they were dangerous enough to make a vampire run…. Maybe…

I shook my head and my eyes stung with invisible tears. "This is your fault." I hissed between clenched teeth, crouching slightly. Victoria smiled widely, baring her teeth.

"I could fix it for you." she purred, licking her lips. My anger flared, and I coiled to spring.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snarled loudly before I jumped toward her. She smiled, but made to move as I lunged, except maybe to smile wider.

And then something hard and solid collided with my side, sending my attacker and me to go flying through the trees, crashing through trunks until finally skidding to a stop as we hit the ground. Sharp teeth tore into my shoulder, and I screamed in pain as the flesh was ripped from my neck. The person, clearly a vampire, dug it's nails into my arm so I couldn't get away, and I saw the blond hair fall over my face as it leaned in for another bite.

I threw back my head and it hit the vampire's forehead with a thunderess crack that reverberated around the forest. The vampire's grip loosened just enough for me to get free, and that's when my elbow smashed into it's chest and I sprang from it's arms. Before I could become another easy target, I spun around, crouched and ready for another round.

But then I was again hit from the side, except this time the blond one was still in front of me. I fell to the ground as both piled on top on me, clawing and tearing. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips and Victoria's disgusting laugh joined the noise.

"Any last words!?" Victoria cried over the growls above me.

"Go to hell!" I replied, stubbornly. I refused to give in to her.

"I may meet you down there someday." she laughed. I really was getting annoying with that sound. Her voice sounded like an immature child. When she laughed it sounded ridiculous. "Kill her."

My eyes widened as the weight above me increased and I was pulled from the pile. More newborns had joined the fight and were holding me still.

"Victoria." the blonde one said. She had been turning to leave, but she spun back around with a raised brow and a smirk.

"Yes, lovely?" She replied. I spit on the ground.

"Does _it_ have to be fast?" he mused with a leer her way. I struggled harder in their grasps as his words hit me.

"You _disgusting _bastard…" I growled, but that just caused a round of laughter from all of them.

"Of course not." Victoria replied with a smile before vanishing on into the forest. The blond turned to me with an evil grin and I snarled with bared teeth. He was just a child, maybe fourteen. How could he possibly be this brutal?

He then frowned and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. "Odd." he said. "She isn't screaming in pain…"

"You mean to say that Riley's _amazing _ability isn't working?" said a black haired woman on my left arm, seeming to be in her early twenties. I smirked and a low growl rumbled in Riley's chest.

"Sorry, _Riley_. But those kind of parlor tricks don't work on me." I said with a triumphant grin. That just angered him even more. With lightning speed his knee met my stomach with a crack. I chocked on my own air and fell to the ground. The others let me go and took a step back for Riley to take care of me.

"What about _that _trick?" he said, "Or _this_ one?" His foot flew out and kicked my jaw and I fell backward into the others. They went ahead and gave me a few kicks themselves, giggling in amusement.

"What about now?" said Riley as he crouched down next to my head. My vision grew red with anger. Big mistake. The muscles in my arm coiled and my fist darted out like a spring, smashing into Riley's nose with an audible crack. He flew back a few feet and he rolled onto his back, moaning into his hands.

"You Bitch!" He screamed and I got to my feet. He sat up, one hand still on his nose. "Don't just stand there!" he said to the others. I stumbled away quickly, but not quick enough before they got their hands on me again. I cursed under my breath.

Riley teetered on his knees before getting to his feet and snapping his nose back into place, wincing. _Baby._

His eyes were black with rage as he walked slowly over to me. "Bad idea." he said between clenched teeth, swinging his arm back so that I could get a good look at what was coming. The impact snapped my head to the side and I gasped as the pain laced the side of my face. But he wasn't finished. He threw more punches, some to my gut and some to my face. It didn't matter to me where it hit because the pain was all the same. "You think you can make a fool out of me?" he yelled and a few behind me chuckled at his screaming. He certainly was still a child, vampire or not. But he was a child with one heck of an arm.

It seemed like seconds, but finally Riley stopped, panting and wild eyed. I'm sure he wasn't tired, but probably just gasping with anger. He once again stared at my face intently, holding it up with his hand. "Still trying, huh?" I rasped between my lips. My face felt broken and purple, even though it probably still looked perfect.

With a glare he roughly let go of my face and I let my head drop. The other newborns still held me, and I was surprised at their obedience. They must have been a few months old. Riley turned around and walked away, off into the direction of where Victoria had vanished to.

"Kill the Bitch," he said before sprinting into the trees, leaving me alone with four grinning newborns.

Shit.

****

**Reviews are luff. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

*** * **_*****_** * * **_*****_** * * ***

**My eyes were trained on the ground, seeing every detail of the dirt and grass. I could even see the small blades move slightly as the wind hit, and a small beetle scrambling among the dirt, stopping and going at random intervals. I was jealous of the beetle, because he was free in a sense. He could do whatever he pleased. If he wanted to poop, he could poop. If he wanted to eat, he could eat. He could spread his wings and fly away. But most importantly, he could die.**

**There were so many times in my life that I had wished to die, so many that even my miraculous brain could not remember the exact number. There was a time when I was human when I almost did it, killed myself I mean. It was a few months after **_**he **_**had left. I had stood on the side of the cliff, toes hanging over the edge as I gained the courage to jump. But of course, fate, as always, wouldn't let me off the easily. Instead, Jake, one of my best friends, happen to have found me. I never told him what I was about to do, but I think he always knew. I should have taken care of myself then because now I couldn't die, unless these goons ripped me apart and burned me, which I was not looking forward to. At least drowning would have been peaceful…**

**A foot stepped out in front of me and on the beetle, probably crushing it. I ground my teeth together in frustration, preparing myself for what was about to happen before I looked up.**

"**Hey, David." the woman said. She was the one who had laughed at Riley earlier. "Look at this chick's eyes." The rest of the vampires turned to look in my direction, curious.**

"**Woah!" said a boy around sixteen. "They're gold!"**

"**No shit, Sherlock." said another boy. He seemed older, like twenty two. He walked over and crouched in front of me, looking me straight in the face.**

"**Well, vampire eyes are red, right?"**

"**That's why it's weird, Dumb-ass!" The older one replied with an eye roll, standing up. The younger growled under his breath and his eyes darkened.**

"**Don't call me that…" he snarled. I almost smiled. If this continued the way it was going, then they would all kill each other and I could escape.**

**The older one turned around and took a step toward the boy. "And if I do?" he countered. The boy took another step closer. **

"**Then I'll rip your ass and burn it!"**

"**David! Tim!" said the woman. She seemed to be in charge. "You better shut your asses and do what we were told to." The two grumbled under their breath, but David grabbed my arm and Tim backed off. "Now, we are not supposed to worry about eye color. We just need to kill her and catch up with the rest." she said. "The others should be meeting up with us soon after they deal with the other ones that killed Ben and Kimmy."**

**My eyes widened even though I knew that Demetri, Alec, and Jane could take care of themselves. But why weren't they here already? They should have been able to take care of them within minutes, maybe even seconds if they were lucky.**

"**No playing around. Just rip her up and throw her in a pile."**

**And then I lashed out, growling and thrashing. I got one arm free and got a good punch right in the side of David's face. He snarled in fury, diving in and sinking his teeth into my arm. I screamed and the sound of tearing metal echoed around the trees.**

"**Bitch!" someone said, but I couldn't fit the voice with the face before I was kicked to the ground with a thump that knocked the breath from me. Two of them jumped on top of me, and more sets of teeth bit into my skin. Tim came to my side with a grin and took hold of my other arm. Before I could lash out again, he twisted my arm back and the sound of lightning cracked as he broke my arm.**

**They laughed over my screaming. "Rip it off," I heard before Tim pulled.**

"**NO!" I cried, kicking my legs at the ground. Tim stopped pulling abruptly and I immediately silenced and froze, turning my head toward him, but as I looked…he was gone.**

"**What the hell?" The woman said, and they all jumped up from off of me. I stumbled to my hands and knees and then crawled over into the bushes. My robe snagged on the thorns and sticks, but I ignored it when the sharp bush ripped at my clothing. "TIM!" David yelled. "Where the heck did he go?" **

**As if on cue Tim's blood curdling scream came from in the forest somewhere, following by the tearing of metal.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" The woman said again, and they all scrambled together, looking around franticly. I didn't give a crap about Tim or whatever was attacking him as I flopped onto the thorns, panting as I watched through the bushes. I just needed to worry about myself.**

**I grabbed a hold of my arm and twisted it back around and set it into place before I could think about it too much and hesitate. I groaned as it slowly healed itself. Healing didn't feel too great.**

"**Who the hell are you!" said the newborn who had refrained from talking this whole time. I turned around in time to see him snatched away by a quick shadow. **

"**Holy shit!" said the woman. "Run!" The newborn boy screamed as the woman turned to run, but all she did was disappear. I let out a soft groan as the pain in my arm spasmed as the muscle and bone pulsed together before it was completely healed, the screams of the woman and David echoed behind me.**

**After the cries had died down, everything behind me was eerily silent. I couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened, but I counted my blessings and thanked whatever miracle had just saved me. I didn't bother getting up. I knew I was too wounded to function at the moment, so I just lay on the blackberries and thorns, probably ruining my clothes. But I wasn't complaining. I didn't give a flying shit about my clothes. I was just concerned about the thing out there that killed four newborns in less than a minute. Hopefully Demetri or one of the other two would arrive soon.**

**In front of my nose the beetle crawled up from the thorns and I almost smiled as his antenna swerved around. He scampered up a tall vine until he was eye level with me. Then the wind blew the scent of burning incense toward us, confirming the newborn's deaths. The beetle's outer shell popped up and his wings flapped as he flew away. All I could think of was what a lucky bastard that bug was.**

**I was grabbed from behind and pulled to my feet, my robe sticking to the thorns. I quickly unbuttoned it at lightening speed, removing the unneeded obstacle. **

**This time I listened to what my brain was telling me to do, and with my good arm I elbowed whoever had touched me. Couldn't a girl get a break?**

"**Ah! Stop!" he said, and I froze. "What was that for? We just saved you. Jeez…ouch…"**

"**Emmett, put her down."**

"**I was just trying to help!" he protested and set me on my feet. I took a few steps away, my back still facing them, and leaned again the tree. Emmett laughed.**

"**I thought the Volturi were almighty and never needed saving." he whispered, but since we were all vampires here, he knew I could hear. There was silence for a short moment, and all that was heard was my heavy breathing. My skin stung as my wounds closed up, and was sapping what was left of my energy.**

"**You could thank us you know," Emmett said off-handedly. I sighed.**

"**Thanks." I whispered, and then even more silently, "Never thought the Cullen Brothers would ever swoop in and save me again…" There was silence.**

"…**What?" Emmett said. "Jasper, do you know what she is talking about?"**

"**No… I don't…" there was a shuffle of feet. "Something's wrong with her." Jasper said, almost to quiet for me to hear. "Her emotions are all threaded together. Agony, fear, sadness…. It's unpleasant…."**

"**Hey!" Emmett said. "Are you going to explain to us what you said?" **

**I thought for a moment, fighting an internal dilemma. My heart ached to reach out embrace them, the only brothers I had ever known. But at the same time I longed to run. It hurt. It was physically painful to stand this close to them, but at the same time I also felt unimaginable relief. I was an emotional wreck, and I now knew what the term 'hurts so good' meant.**

"**Hello!" Emmett boomed, taking a step toward me. Before I would even think about it, I was up in the tree, hissing in pain from moving my injuries and growling in warning. "It would be best if you didn't touch me!" I snarled. I looked away and covered my face with my hair.**

**The both froze and stared up at me. They kept low to the ground, having crouched down defensively when I jumped. Jasper was staring up at my figure, a perplexed look on his face, as if he were concentrating on something. Emmett was growling loudly, almost louder than me. His muscles were flexed and he was coiled to spring. But his size didn't intimidate me anymore, even though my brain screamed "THREAT!!"**

"**Emmett.." Jasper said, still staring at me. "Get Edward."**

**My eyes widened and if it wasn't already dead, my heart would have surely stopped. My brain clouded with hysteria and my lungs filled in and out quickly with air. My whole mental stability was spiraling down, plummeting down a black abyss. I had avoided from saying or hearing his name for so long, that just having Jasper said it sent me into an emotional breakdown.**

"**NO!!" I screeched, standing up straight, eyes frantic as I jumped down. "YOU CAN'T!"**

"**What the hell!" Emmett yelled, coiling to spring. **

**And that's when the shit hit the fan. The wind blowed from behind and into the Cullen's faces and they froze once again, momentarily dazed as my scent hit them full on. My hood slid from my head, destroying my last hope for remaining in cogneeto. My hair danced in the breeze as it blew and my wild golden eyes stared back at the Jasper's, then I looked to Emmett, both wearing the same mask of shock.**

"**Please…" I begged one last time, my voice breaking with a dry sob. "You can't tell him.."**

*** * * * * * * * ***

**Review!!! It makes me update sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh, I actually have no excuse for why I haven't posted....Well, I do, but it's lame.**

** I was _lazy._**

** So go ahead and scold me as much as you want. You can review in caps, send me an angry e-mail with death threats... key my car... etc. But my only request is that you read this chapter! :]**

** And it would also be nice if you didn't key my car...**

* ***** _*_ * _*_

The vampires stood still, stone statues with matching expression of horror; or was it just surprise? Probably both. I grunted slightly, gripping my arm as the muscles pulsed again, the broken tissue stitching back together. Emmett finally blinked, the only thing that moved on his still body. Jasper remained frozen, eyes wide. I looked from one to the other, desperation the clearest emotion on my face.

"Please..." I murmured finally, breaking the silence. "He can't find out." But I was ignored, because Emmett's stone face broke into the widest, shit-eating smile I had ever seen, his topaz eyes twinkling.

"Bella!" he cried and ran forward, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He twirled me around, a motion that would have been invisible to human eyes. "I knew that you couldn't have died! I told everyone, didn't I, Jasper?" I was returned to my feet while Emmett spared Jasper a glance.

"Bella..." Jasper sighed as if he hadn't heard his brother. "What...how..." he sputtered, taking a step forward. I shook my head and took a step back as he went forward. Emmett's face fell.

"I can't, I have to leave."

"No!" Emmett bellowed, about to grab my arm to restrain me. "Bella, you have to stay! We thought that you were dead until now! Well, not me... but everyone else."

"I have to agree with Emmett, Bella," Jasper said. It was odd having Jasper speak to me so freely, to not have to worry about him ripping open my throat. "Our family has fallen apart. The despair is intolerable."

I was confused. Why did his family care so much for a simple distraction? I shook my head again, refusing to believe it, no matter how much my heart willed it to be true.

"It's better this way..." I whispered, my voice breaking. If my body would have allowed me to, I would have cried.

"No, Bella," Emmett said, resting his large hand on my shoulder, so much smaller in comparison. I had never heard him speak so seriously before. His eyes were soft as I met them. "We have all missed you, so much. Even Rosalie wishes you were back, though she would never admit it." Again I shook my head.

I felt a calmness wash over me, and I immediately turned to Jasper. It was a relief to feel his influence, as if meeting a long lost friend after years of being apart. I felt joy, which wasn't of his making. I turned my head slightly to the west, toward the city, where I knew Jane and the others were; and I didn't care about leaving them. I looked back to Emmett, my face pained.

"I... I can't..." I said, even though my resolve was wavering. "I can't face _him_ again..." Just the thought of Edward caused the wounds in my heart to throb, and even Jasper recoiled slightly at the emotion.

"It hit Edward the hardest. I'm even surprised he is still alive," Jasper said, his eyes heavy with guilt, turmoil, regret.. My head snapped up toward the blonde vampire, and I once again felt his influence.

"Wh-what?" I murmured.

"He was devastated when we came back. We had heard that you had... passed, and Edward demanded that we return. He still hoped that you would still be here." Jasper trailed off. "I had never felt so much despair in my life. He had no will to live."

"He still barely ever leaves his room. He isn't like the living dead, because there isn't anything living in him anymore. He hasn't touched his piano in seven years, and he doesn't even listen to music... he destroyed his collection. You know, all of those CD's he had in his room? Well, they're all a black pile of burnt plastic in the forest somewhere around here." Emmett explained, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around the trees.

"Alice has seen things..." Jasper said, continuing the two sided explanation. "Everyday his decision becomes clearer. He wants to go to the Volturi..." he abruptly cut off, eying me wearily.

"No!" I gasped, frozen where I stood.

"He wants to die, too, Bella." Emmett murmured, his eyes sad. I had never seen the big lug so blue. It hurt me just to see him so upset.

I blinked rapidly and my heart felt as if it were stuck in my throat. Jasper desperately tried to restrict the feelings that welled up inside of me, but the pain was too strong and I fell to my knees. Emmett immediately became level with me, and rested his hand on my shoulder once again in comfort. A small sob escaped my chest.

"But he... he can't, he didn't want me..." I whispered, my head in my hands. "He never loved me, I was just a distraction, something to play with." Emmett's hand gripped tighter, but I ignored him. There was silence afterward, for longer than I could have wanted.

I knew why Edward did this. It was guilt. He always blamed himself for everything that happened to others, carried the weight of everything upon his shoulders. He thought that he had caused my death, and so he wanted to die as well.

"He lied, Bella."

There was silence, as if a bomb were about to drop. Even the wind seemed to stop and watch in shock. I was frozen for ten long seconds before my head tilted upward, and my eyes slowly met Jasper's. His gaze was heavy, stricken.

"When-...on your birthday.." Jasper paused as if to swallow a ball of lead. "When you cut yourself, and I lost control... Edward decided then that you being with us was to dangerous. He told me that it wasn't my fault, and that the incident just reminded him about the dangers in our world. He wanted you to live a happy human life, Bella, and if it meant for him to remove himself from the picture...well, I think you get the point.

"Everyone was furious after the incident in the woods. Alice demanded that he go back and at least tell you the truth, but he didn't listen. He left, and for four long years we didn't hear from him. We stayed away from you at his request, but we were torn.

"Alice finally came back in her desperation to see you. She went to Charlies." Jasper paused, remembering his wife's pain. "She heard of your funeral, and of your death in the woods. Animal attack, Charlie had said...he looked half dead himself, and Alice broke down right there on his front porch.

"We couldn't keep the news away from Edward; It would be too cruel to do that. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, even I tried to get a hold of him, and after a few months of pestering he finally answered. Esme was the one to break the news to him, sobbing.

"He showed up in the Forks the next day and visited your gravestone. Four weeks he sobbed in his room, nonstop. After a while he finally grew quiet, but didn't move from his couch for a month.

"A few years ago, when Esme was looking through some old pictures...she found the ones that you had taken on your birthday, the ones that Edward had took from you, and he snapped. He destroyed everything in his room, burned all of his music, and even smashed the glass wall. I hadn't seen so much anger in my life, even the newborn wars was nothing in comparison...

"He loved you, Bella, and he still does. I can feel it everyday, his pain, his despair. He no longer has a will to live." Jasper paused, his expression twisting. "I still blame myself, all of the time. If I hadn't of...attacked, then you two would probably still be together, and our family wouldn't be destroyed. That's why I need to make this right now, and that's why we need you to come back with us."

I had nothing to say. I was flabbergasted. I had spent seven years thinking that Edward had never loved me, that I had been a tool for him to play with. I had wallowed in despair, hating myself and the world that I could never leave. I was being pulled from the icy water and pushed into a raging fire, giving me whiplash. My advanced brain was even having trouble calculating every one of Jasper's words. My world was changing, faster than It took a vampire to get from point A to point B. I felt like a blind child that could finally see.

"Bella," came a soft voice, and I turned my head, my face still frozen in impassive submission.

* * * *


	7. Chapter 7

** Wow, record time**,** eh? Guess I'm trying to make up for all the lost posts I should have done_._**

** Love you all. _:_**]

**And special thanks to all of you that reviewed! (If I missed any, I apologize. D:)**

**wilhelmiina2 **

**NinaDora15 **

**Ltju **

**xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx **

**twilighterfan2424 **

**winter1990 **

**goldeyedsou **

**cullen's pet **

**Katoo **

**VILYA74 **

**cjtwilight **

**gabby871 **

* * *

Jane stood a few feet away, with Demetri and Alec at her sides. They were pristine and untouched, showing that they had no problems with the newborns. Emmett stood up next to me to his full height, defensive. Jasper turned his body toward the group.

"Bella," Jane said again, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" But I still hadn't found my voice, and so I stared at her feet, unfazed.

"Jane, Demetri, Alec," Jasper greeted, his voice cold. I didn't wonder why he was indifferent toward them. The Volturi were not the most popular vampires in the world.

Jane looked to him, her eyes scrutinizing. "Aw, Mr. Whitelock. Long time no see. How are the rest of the Cullens?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"We are well." he said shortly.

"Hmm..." Jane murmured, and her eyes darted back to me. I stared back.

"Come, Bella. We need to finish what we have started." Demetri said. Both Jasper and Emmett looked to me, identical pleading looks on their faces. I looked back to the ground.

My mind was reeling, different scenarios fluttering around in my mind. It was still difficult to believe what Jasper had said. Was is possible to be true, or were they just playing another game with me? I closed my eyes and stood, exhaling sharply. I could leave and never see them again, spare myself the pain that they could cause me, or I could go with them and rejoin my long-lost family. The latter was so much more appealing, but also so much more risky. If I were to be wrong, I don't think that I would be able to survive.

I turned to the Cullen boys, my face that of sorrow. My eyes relaid my apology as I looked from Emmett to Jasper.

"Don't tell him," I whispered, and then turned and walked into the trees with Demetri and Alec trailing behind. Jane stayed in place for a moment, smiling.

"It was a pleasure seeing you both again. Hopefully we will meet again soon on better conditions." and with that she turned and followed us into the shadows. I could feel them both, Jasper specifically, staring a hole into the back of my skull.

– – –

"Ah, Bella, welcome back. I assume all went well?" Aro greeted as I walked into the room. The sun's rays once again soaked through the windows above and sparkled against his skin, glittering like a thousand diamonds and reflecting against the stone walls. My face was cold as that stone, and just as frozen as I looked to him. His brows quirked in confusion and he looked to Jane, who entered the room from behind me. She sighed, as if I were a burden she had to bare.

"She was attacked by some newborns. She would have been dead if a couple of the Cullen boys hadn't of come and saved her." she sneered. I would have usually retorted back with some smart remark, but this time I was silent. Marcus stood from his seat and glided toward me, his face hard and his jaw set.

"I'm sorry, dear. I hope they didn't damage you too badly." Aro said, "But at least you were able to meet the Cullens, or at least some of them. I wish I could have been there to give my greetings to my old friend Carlisle." Aro continued to ramble and Marcus tilted my face upwards with his finger under my chin, his eyes meeting mine. He searched my expression and then cupped my cheek comfortingly with his other hand.

"Well, she was quite rude to them, I would say." Jane commented off-offhandedly, and Aro looked to her with a brow raised. He knew me well enough to know that what she said wasn't true.

"Come," Marcus murmured, his arm wrapping around my shoulders securely as he lead me out of the room and into the hall. I heard Jane report the rest of the information to Aro, that we had gotten rid of most of the newborns, but there were a selected few that had disappeared. We couldn't even find them with Demetri with us. I knew exactly why, and I relayed the message to them earlier, which Jane was explaining. Victoria's ability was that she was able to escape, and to not be found. It counter-acted with Demetri's and canceled him out.

We made it up to my room, and I immediately collapsed on my bed, sobs wracking my throat. I cried for hours while Marcus rubbed my back soothingly, staying by my side the whole time and comforting me as much as he possibly could. No one dared enter the room or bother us, and it wasn't until my sobs had quieted that Marcus pulled me up to his side and held me tightly.

"Was _he_ there?" Marcus asked softly, his hands carefully weaving themselves through my hair. I looked up, shocked.

"How did you... I never told you his name."

"I figured out a long while ago, and you coming back stricken the way you are confirmed my suspicions," he replied, rubbing circles into my back. "We know the Cullens very well, Bella. And when you described to me your mate, I knew exactly who he was." I let my head fall against his chest.

"He is not my mate. At least not anymore..." I murmured in sadness, though Jasper's words echoed somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Isabella, I am telling you from experience that when a vampire says you he loves you, he means it. We mate for life, and we can never have another once we have fallen... I myself have met Edward before, and I know that he is the self sacrificing kind of person. He would do anything that he believed was healthy for you. I never once thought that he left because he did not love you." Another round of crying ensued, and I gripped onto Marcus like a raft in the middle of the ocean. He shushed and cooed when it was needed, and soon enough my tremors calmed.

"He thinks that I am dead," I finally whispered, and Marcus stiffened against me for a moment.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured, "If he loves you as much as I loved my mate-..." Marcus cut of abruptly, almost chocking on his words. It pained him to even speak of it. "...then he is in the most greatest of pains. And I _know_ that he does love you that way, if not more." I squeezed my eyes shut, tensing my hands into tight balls.

"But what if he doesn't love me, and I am hurt all over again..? Marcus... I don't think that I could recover from that.." he pulled away from me slightly, his red orbs staring into mine.

"It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. I doubt that will happen, but if so, I will always be here for you." Marcus smiled slightly, a real genuine smile, which was rare, and kissed my forehead. "Do what your heart is telling you."

I grinned back, and wiped my eyes out of habit before pulling Marcus into a hug.

"Thank you," I murmured. Marcus said nothing, but held me against him in his silent farewell.

* * *

**Reviews are luff! 3**

**Plus, I already have the next chapter done, but I think that it's crap, so I wont be posting it until I can edit it and at least make it look a little bit presentable. Won't be long, I hope.**

**No seriously, review. Right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Millions of questions fluttered through my mind as my shoes tapped loudly and quickly against the tile floors of the corridor; questions about what I was about to do, questions about what could happen, and questions about what might _not_ happen. If I did this, – fly back to Seattle, find my way into Forks, and then make my way toward the Cullen's property – then what would play out? Would Emmett and Jasper shun me for leaving them earlier? Would I be accepted back into the family? Would _he_ admit that he still loved me, or was everything that Jasper said a lie? A small fib to attempt and hold the threads of my sanity together?

Despite these questions and worries, I continued forward. My talk with Marcus had made me realize that I wasn't strong enough to stay away now that I knew where they were. I wasn't strong enough to keep myself apart for their own good. And even if they didn't want me, I still couldn't stop myself. There was always the 'what if'.

_"It's better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all."_

Marcus' words echoed in my head for the hundredth time, and I was still in the same hallway that I had just walked into. He was right, I knew. If I didn't do this now, then I would regret it for the rest of my life. And if I returned and they rejected me – more importantly, If _he_ rejected me – then I would not be able to survive any longer. I could absolutely not live knowing that he had denied me twice.

I would wipe myself from the face of the planet.

It was only a matter of time before I eventually attempted to end my existence. It was only a matter of time before I crumbled under the weight of my own despair. This would only speed up the process. I was tired of living in this shell of a body, tired of walking through life everyday, pretending that I was still Bella, when in reality, that woman had died long ago. In the forest, the day that he left, in fact.

So, I had come to this conclusion while speaking with Marcus in my room, and even though I loved the vampire like a brother, his presence was not enough to keep me happy. Nothing would ever be able to do such a thing except for _him_. This was my last chance for survival.

For the second time in the last week, I had walked off of the plane and into Seattle's airport. For the second time in the last week, I had hailed and cab and sat inside; for appearances, of course. It was the dead of night, so I had no fear of being caught in the sunlight, though that was hardly a worry when in Washington. The thick cloud cover, that I still remembered with perfect clarity, rendered the sun's rays incapable of shining through.

From the mirror above the dash I could see the cab driver looking me over appreciatively, and in return I gave him the most hateful glare I could muster. It really was annoying, being drooled over all of the time. I sometimes wish that being a Vampire didn't come with super human good looks. _Sometimes_... During the other times, I would always stare in the mirror and look over myself. I looked depressed and cold, and hallow and dead, but I could not deny that I was beautiful; I had always fantasized about Edw-... _him_ returning, being captivated by my beauty, and then falling in love with me again. ...But _he_ was not that shallow.

"Ahem," came the throat clearing of the cab driver. My gaze returned to his own in the rear-view mirror, and I raised my brow inquisitively. "I can't start driving you somewhere if I don't even know where it is."

I looked out the window as I spoke, my tone dull and uninterested.

"Forks."

"Forks? What's a gorgeous lass like you wanting to do in a small town like that? Not to mention the distance. That isn't a cheap trip."

"I didn't ask for commentary," I barked, my sharp gaze returning to his. "I told you where I want to go. Now drive." He seemed disgruntled, and even tossed me a glare of his own before starting the car and pulling away from the sidewalk.

The rest of the long, three and a half hour drive, the cab driver had remained silent. The only noise that was heard was the drum of the concrete beneath the tires, the disgusting grunt that the man would make every few minutes, and the sound of the radio playing quietly in the background. Now, normally, I would have closed my eyes and fallen into the dead-like state that I had created for myself, a little haven that I could escape to with only my thoughts to greet me, though those weren't always pleasant; but now I was far too wound up. The questions constantly berated me, the possibilities of what could come to be never once silenced themselves. It was almost more painful than the last seven years of my li-... _existence_. Almost.

The cab driver finally made it into Forks, and I recognized the familiar sign that had greeted me so long ago... 'Forks. Population: 3,532'. A ghost of a smile pulled at my lips, but it wasn't enough to warrant one. I had not had a real smile for quite some time.

The cab driver grunted as he pulled over to the side of the road due to my request. He could have asked questions about me wanting to get dropped before entering town, a good distance walk at human pace, but he must have known better after the way I had talked with him before the trip even started. Good human.

"Ninety-five, fifty-seven." he muttered, looking up into the rear-view mirror. I pulled a hundred from my purse and then handed it over to him. He frowned at the pathetic four dollar and forty three cent tip, but I could hardly care less.

I slammed the car door shut and then made my way down the side of the road, headed toward town. The cab pulled away from the side and then drove off into the distance. Once he was sufficiently out of sight, I veered off to the right and into the trees. Then, and only then, did I begin to run at a blurring speed, jumping over foliage and dodging any shrubbery I came across. It would only be minutes until I reached their property.

Those were the longest minutes of my life.

The second my foot stepped on the grass of their yard, I knew that they knew I was there. They may not all have known it was me, or perhaps they did because Jasper and Emmett had told them, but they did know that I was there. I halted in my steps, not approaching the house any further than I had already done. I had gotten a new robe from the castle, and I brandished it at the moment, hood covering my head. My stomach churned with anxiety, and I sucked in deep, ragged breaths even though I had no need to breathe.

Jasper and Alice were the first to arrive outside. She was calm and collected, which either meant that Jasper had not told her about me yet, or that she was not happy to see me. My shielding abilities had improved with my death, so she would not be able to see my future unless I lowered my defense, and I hardly ever did. She wouldn't know it was me until she caught my scent or had been told. Luckily, the wind was in my favor. It was blowing toward me, so the chance of them getting a whiff of my scent was slim.

It only took a few more seconds before the rest of the gang filed through the door and onto the lawn. They all took their positions with Carlisle and Esme in the middle. _He _was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around the clearing, trying to catch a glimpse of him if he were hiding somewhere in the trees... Nothing. I decided to use a different tactic.

I pushed out the boundaries of my shield, stretching it as far as it could go. It enveloped the whole Cullen Mansion and into the trees beyond it, swallowing up anything it came across. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the lights of all of the Cullens within my protective bubble. I could feel every piece of wood and nail that was made of the mansion, and every piece of furniture and decoration that was inside. I could feel every blade of grass, every tiny insect, every leaf on every plant... but I could not feel _him_. He was not here.

I opened my eyes again and felt despair seep into my soul once again. It snuffed out the small glimmer of hope that had twinkled softly there. He was not here. He left. He heard about me and he left. He didn't want to see me. My head lowered a fraction of an inch with her sorrow, and Jasper's brow raised curiously. He could most likely feel my emotions clearly.

"Greetings. What brings the Voltaree to Washington?" Carlisle asked, his tone flat and formal. I could see Esme staring at me intently from his side, brows furrowed. I lifted my head marginally, but remained silent. It had been so, so long since I had heard his voice. I would have cried if I could.

There was a long silence between the seven of us. The wind picked up and blew against my face, causing my cape to billow out behind me and my hair to brush against my face. The hood however, thankfully, stayed in place. At the same time, all of their scents washed over me in unison, but I could tell each and every one apart easily. I breathed in deeply as I basked in the smells. My sigh was soft and wistful.

Carlisle frowned deeply, taking one step forward. The sound of his feet crunching against the grass brought me back to the present, and my posture straightened. He noticed the minor change and halted.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Have you just recently joined the guard?" he asked, continuing to be as polite as he could in such company. I did not reply, still unable to find my words. Jasper and Emmett had not told them? I was slightly touched that they would keep such a secret, and I glanced toward the two after the question was asked. Jasper nodded once toward me, being able to sense my emotions and my gratitude. Alice gave him a curious glance.

"Do you know her?" she had asked, and the rest of the family turned to look at Jasper as well. Hearing Alice's voice for the first time in years caused another wistful sigh to escape me. He nodded again, his eyes still on me.

"We all do." He said nothing more, still staring at me. I once again was thankful that he was giving _me_ the opportunity to reveal myself. The Cullens then again looked to me. Rosalie looked annoyed, Emmett was grinning widely, Esme still had the worried look on her face, Carlisle looked confused, and Alice held the same expression as Carlisle. I lifted my hand to gently grab at my hood, and then sucked in a breath.

There was no going back, now.


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you to all of you that reviewed. It caused me to right this chapter up immediately. 3**

Three things happened simultaneously as my hand touched my hood. First, my breathing stopped completely as I was taken over by pure, concentrated fear; though that didn't matter much. Vampires had no need to breath. Second, the sun began to rise over the horizon, bathing the sky with a warm, orange glow. The trees that surrounded us began to be coated with the color. And third, the wind changed direction, blowing my scent directly toward the group of vampires in front of me. I knew now that, even if I wanted to change my mind and run, that they would know it was me. My scent was unmistakable.

So, with as much courage as I could muster, I pulled my hood back, revealing my face to them all for the first time in seven years; except for Jasper and Emmett. They had already seen me a few days ago and had refrained from telling the others. My long, brown hair danced over my shoulders with the wind, carrying the scent of strawberries along with my own. The smell of my shampoo would also be a dead giveaway to the Cullen coven. I had always used it when I was a human and some part of me deep inside refused to part with that trait. I still couldn't give up trying to be human, even though I was far from that.

I knew the exact moment when they recognized me. I saw every face change expression from curiosity, to blatant shock. Rosalie's mouth dropped open, Carlisle's eyes widened, Alice took a few stumbles backward, and Esme broke down into loud, hysterical sobs. She was the first to move toward me, blinking to my side with lightning speed and wrapping her arms around my frame. She held me with a strength that could crush boulders.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cried, pressing her face into my hair. The moment that she called out my name, my walls crumbled. I threw my arms around her and returned the embrace with just as much power, and we both sobbed with each other.

"E-Esme..." I spluttered, holding her tightly. "I've missed you s-so much..."

And then the whole group was there, all staring at me with the same amount of amazement as before. Carlisle was right behind his wife, staring at my face in silence. He seemed to be trying to determine if I were real, or if I was some sort of specter, or even perhaps an enemy taking on the form of a lost loved one. I looked into his eyes and et out a strangled breath. Rosalie and Emmett were to my right, silent, and Jasper and Alice were to the right. I spoke:

"...It's me."

Carlisle then looked to me eyes as well, and both of his brows raised. My irises were the same liquid gold color as the rest of them, proving that I had stuck to a diet of animals instead of humans. They were not he blood red that a typical vampire would bare.

Despite them leaving me and despite the fact that I was turned and had to find out how to live the life of a vampire alone without help, I chose to follow in my old family's footsteps as a vegetarian. I chose to be a Cullen, even though I believed that I would never be welcomed into their life.

I looked to Alice next, and she was still standing by Jasper's side, her lip quivering faintly. His hands were on her shoulders comfortingly, and he was whispering in her ear, far too quiet for even my advanced ears to pick up. A large wave of envy flared within me as I watched the two of them together.

Even though he was speaking to her, and she nodded her head at some parts, her eyes did not leave me. Her expression fell even more saddened when I looked to her, and I lifted one arm to beckon her near. "...Alice." I croaked, my lips involuntarily turning into a smile. I was so happy to see her. I was so happy to see all of them. My smile was genuine.

She darted forward and wrapped her arms around both me and Esme. The wonderful, motherly woman still could not part with me. "Bella," Alice gasped, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "He told us you were dead... we thought you were dead." She was not breaking down as much as Esme had, but I could feel her quivering beside me. I shushed her softly, pulling her tighter into the three way embrace we had.

"...I didn't think that... you all would be so effected..." I whispered. Esme pulled back slightly after I said that, and Alice pulled back completely, her arms dropping to her sides.

"How could you think that!" Alice almost yelled, her expression turning angry. "How could you _ever_ think that we all didn't care about you, Bella? You were my best friend... my sister! Do you know how long I cried for you? How long we _all_ cried for you?" My shoulders dropped, not forgetting that fact that she said '_were_'. I opened my mouth, closed it again, and then found the words that I wanted to speak.

"I'm sorry, Alice... I didn't even think that you all knew. After _that_ day..." I whispered, my voice wavering near the end. "...You left." Alice's expression changed again, turning remorseful. She didn't seem to be mad anymore. My feelings also changed, and Jasper frowned when he felt my anger rise.

"You _left_ me. You all did. _He_ left me..." I sucked in a sharp breath, my chest feeling as if it were being ripped apart all over again. "I wasn't wanted."

Alice opened her mouth to protest, her expression growing even more saddened the longer I spoke, but Carlisle held up a hand to halt her. She blinked, looking to him with a desperate expression. He cleared his throat before speaking and his tone thick with emotion.

"Perhaps it would all be best if we went inside and talked." With that said, he gestured toward the Cullen mansion. I nodded once, pulling away softly from Esme who had still held onto me during it all. It hurt to part with her, having been away for so long, but I knew that I had to get this whole mess straightened out.

"Okay." I agreed, nodding my head once with my words. Esme gave a little sniff and wiped at her already dry eyes, holding out her hand toward me.

"Come on, dear," she said, smiling softly at me. I couldn't help but return the gesture as I slipped my hand into hers and then followed her into the house. The others followed as well, remaining silent. We all poured into the house and found a seat on the couches, Esme on my right and Alice on my left. Everything looked exactly the same as it did before, and at the same time, it was different. My new vampire eyes could pick up every single detail, every single piece of dust on the shelves and every single stitch in the fabric of the furniture. I couldn't help but feel the warmth of happiness envelope me, and I knew that it wasn't just because of Jasper's presence.

However, despite my joy, there was still a piece missing, something that was required to make myself feel whole again. Half of myself was finally pieced together again, but half of me was still missing... And I had a feeling that it always would be.

"So," Carlisle said, sitting directly across from me in the living room. He was leaning over with his elbows placed on his knees, and his blonde, golden locks fell over his forehead. "There is obviously a lot to talk about, but I very much, along with the rest of us, would like to hear how you have come to be what you are... I'm guessing it's the reason why you were pronounced dead seven years ago." he added, eyes on mine.

I looked around the room, taking in everything. The furniture, the rug, the coffee table, even the lacy throw-pillows that sat on the couch..._ His_ piano sat in the spot it did before. My gaze froze on it, and I was unable to move, breath, or think. Esme noticed my discomfort and she gave my shoulder a soft squeeze. Carlisle followed my gaze, and then looked back toward me. He looked sympathetic.

"...I did die." I confirmed, my eyes still on the baby grand piano. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. The beautiful, hypnotizing melody of my lullaby flowed through my thoughts. "I'm not alive anymore." Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but just like he had done to Alice before, I lifted my hand for him to stop. I wasn't finished.

"The day _he_ left I died. I was still human. I could still breathe and eat and sleep and smell and feel... but I had died inside. I was a shell of what I had been once. Charlie first pitied me, but then he started to get angry. He told me that I was young, that it was a small romance, and that I should be responsible and get over it. I tried for him. I pasted on a fake smile every once in a while. I went out with friends, I talked, I laughed, I even got a job... but none of it was real. I was empty.

"Every night I would wake up screaming and crying, and Charlie would run into my room and hold me until I fell back asleep. But he eventually stopped doing that over time. Nothing was helping, and he was starting to believe that nothing would.

"He called my mother and told her that I was just getting worse. I lost weight, I didn't eat as much as I did, and even though I smiled he knew that it was fake. Her could see through my facade. A few months after you left, he told me that he was sending me back to Phoenix. I... snapped. I screamed and cried and broke things. I locked myself in my room and refused to come out for days."

I sighed, regretting the terrible way I had treated Charlie then. I was selfish and scared, and I took it out on him that day. I would take it back if I could, especially now that I could never see him again.

"After that, I tried even harder for him. And... it surprisingly worked. Not completely. I was still depressed, I was still dead, but it made everything more tolerable. I started spending my time with Jacob Black, a family friend." I didn't miss the twitch of Carlisle's finger when I said that, "We grew very close and he slowly started stitching me back up again. But even that didn't last long. We grew apart just as quickly, and he began avoiding me.

"...So I decided to go out into the forest... to a place that _he_ would always take me before. It took me a long time, and I got lost a few times in the process, but I eventually made it there."

I glanced around the room to see that everyone was still intently listening to me, even Rosalie, which was a surprise. She averted her gaze when I looked to her, but I knew that she was still concentrating on my story. I continued.

"I wasn't alone. Victoria had sent Laurent to Forks to scope everything out." All eyes widened when that piece of information was revealed. "He said that he was hunting when he caught my scent... He told me that he was sent here to only observe, but I smelled so wonderful, and he was so thirsty... He promised to make it quick.

"I didn't stand a chance. He began to feed off of me, and I knew that I was going to die." I neglected to tell them some of the more private thoughts I had, where I sent out my love for Edward, and said that I always would love him. "...But." I said, and this is when everyone seemed to pay even more attention than they already had been. Carlisle leaned forward in his seat. "...He stopped." I said simply.

Carclisle quirked his brow. "He stopped? Just _stopped?_" I nodded my head, stopped, then shook it.

"He didn't do it willingly." I explained. "He dropped me onto the ground and took a few steps back. As I lay on the ground, dying, the pack came rushing by and chased Laurent into the forest."

"The pack?" Carlisle asked, though his eyes had widened marginally. I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"The Quileutes." I specified, looking into his eyes. "The ones you made the treaty with." Everyone was frozen with shock when I said that.

"You know about the treaty?" asked Carlisle.

"I know everything." I confirmed. Carlisle took a moment to compose himself, and then he gave a nod.

"Please continue."

I folded my hands in my lap and sighed softly. "As I said, the pack saved me. They chased Laurent down and killed him, and then returned. Jacob, which I didn't know before, was one of them. It was the reason why he began to avoid me. He started crying as he watched me change... as I screamed... He stayed with me the entire three days, and then even longer for the first few weeks afterward. But, eventually... I had to leave.

"I don't exactly know where I went to, but I know that I headed east. I kept to the forests and away from civilization. I didn't want to feed on a human, and I still haven't to this very day. Once I hit the east coast, I began to swim into the ocean. After a long while, I hit land again. It wasn't a few days later that I realized that I was in Europe.

"It was months before I met him, and to be honest, it wasn't a very pleasant meeting... But I won't get into that. He introduced himself as Marcus, and asked about the strange color of my eyes. He had said that he had only seen it once before. He asked me if I was a Cullen." I chuckled halfheartedly, running a hand through my hair. Esme wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You are." I placed a hand over hers, appreciating her words.

"He could tell that I was a newborn, and he said as much. He offered to take me back to his home, and promised that he could make things easier for me. I went with him. I had nothing to lose, nothing else to do, and it would prove as a distraction from... other things. Little did I know that he would bring me back to Volterra, and I would soon join the Voltaree." I smirked. "I was offered a position after they found out about my powers, though. In the beginning, it was just Marcus. He showed me pity and taught me the ways of being a Vampire."

"Marcus? Pity?" Carlisle asked, his brows furrowed. "I lived with the Voltaree for years, Bella. Never once has Marcus sho-."

"I know." I interrupted, looking to the Cullen clan leader. "Like I said, I know everything now. And I know about Marcus and his past... and yours. But he saw something in me, and I am the closest thing he has to family, now." I said.

Carlisle shook his head, and he couldn't help but smile. "You cease to amaze me, Isabella Swan."

I smiled in return, nodding once. "That's about everything, and a lot of useless filler that has happened for the last seven years, but none of it in important." Carlisle nodded once, clasping his hand in front of him. He gestured with his hand as he spoke.

"Perhaps... but there is something I am very interested in. You said you had an ability? And if it's one worthy of being part of the Voltaree guard... that is something I would like to know if you are willing to share."

"I am one of the most top ranked amongst the guard." I confirmed. "I am essential."

"Please explain." I nodded, sitting up straighter.

"Would you rather I show you first?" I asked. Carlisle was silent for a moment, then replied.

"As long as it does not bring any harm to my family."

I shook my head. "The opposite." I countered. He blinked, realization hitting him.

"A shield?" Everyone, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, widened their eyes. I held up my hand.

"Please. Just watch."

And with that, I closed my eyes. I pulled and stretched the strings of my shield, pushing it forward and contorting it to the shape of Carlisle. I could feel his light pulsing within my protective bubble, and I could feel every muscle, every tendon, and every bone that he was made of.

"Alice." I said, eyes still closed. "Look for Carlisle in the future."

There was a long moment of utter silence as Alice did just that, eyes closed and concentrating. However, after a few minutes, she opened her eyes. Her brows were furrowed.

"...I can't." Carlisle's brows raised with shock, and looked to me.

"Jasper. What can you feel from him?" I asked, my eyes finally opening when I was sure that my shield was firmly in place. His reply was immediate.

"Nothing."

I nodded once, satisfied. I released the shield, and it quickly snapped back like a rubber band. I let out a sharp breath and relaxed. "Yes. I am a shield. I can block anything that is involved mentally. I can stop Jasper from reading feelings, Alice from seeing the future, Aro from reading with a touch, Jane from inflicting pain, Alec from rendering you helpless, and... I can stop anyone from wanting to read my mind."

Carlisle let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat. "That explains a lot."

I nodded in reply, and then my gaze returned to the piano in the corner. During the whole time I explained my story, I did not forget about the man I longed to see or his piano that sat only feet away from me. The melody did not falter in my mind, either. It was still present.

"...I suppose you have questions of your own, as well." Carlisle stated, looking from the piano, then back to me. I sighed softly, pulling my gaze away. I looked straight ahead and my face was expressionless.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

"Was it something I did?" That was my first, and maybe my only question. Depending on the answer that I received. Carlisle pondered my words for the longest time, brows furrowing together in confusion. The room was silent – or, as silent as it could become; I could still hear every breath, every shift in weight, and every wave of wind that softly brushed against the house.

Carlisle finally spoke, his tone portraying his confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question, Bella. Will you please specify?"

I sighed, my gaze becoming level with his own. "Why did you leave?"

My words were frail and painful, and every person, _vampire_, could hear the heartbreaking tone in my voice. I could feel Jasper's heavy influence on my emotions, but he couldn't get through my shield. I doubted that it would have helped, anyway. I stared at Carlisle, the man that I had grown to love as a father, and he stared back. His expression looked just as pained.

"...It was Edward's decisio-" I cut him off, anger flaring up momentarily.

"I know." I stated firmly, my lips pressed into a firm line. "But why did _you_ leave?"

Carlisle seemed to be weighing his words before he said them, carefully choosing which would be safe to say. "Edward wanted us to. We respected his decision."

"I had nothing. I still have nothing." I whispered, my tone taking on the sadness it had before. "I loved you._ All _of you. When you left, there was nothing left for me."

There was a long, immeasurable silence the hung between all of us. It was suffocating, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. They all must have had the same problem.

I lowered my head a fraction of an inch and let out a breath of air. I didn't breath after that, because I was feeling as inhuman as possible. Pain, agony, despair; every uncomfortable feeling you could think of rushed through me. I was lucky that Jasper could not feel me at the moment, because he would have most likely doubled over with the sheer power of it. How could I feel these feelings, and still be alive? How could even a creature like myself, so powerful and flawless, not be struck down with the force of these emotions? For that, I had no answer.

"You weren't lying, were you?" I asked, my head tilting slightly in Jasper's direction.

"No," he replied.

I leaned back further into the couch, knowing full well that everyone else, except Emmett, was confused; if Jasper and Emmett had told them, then their reactions wouldn't have been as dramatic as they were.

"Bella. I truly am sorry," Carlisle said. I looked up to see his golden eyes burning with his apology. I couldn't help but twitch my lips up into a halfhearted smile. I could never stay made at him; at them.

"I know," I murmured. "And I forgive you."

Carlisle smiled in return. "You never could hold a grudge, Bella." My head dipped in silent agreement, and I once again cast my eyes onto the piano.

"Where is_ he_?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end of my question. I cleared my throat. The answer was immediate, coming from Alice's mouth.

"He went hunting. He hadn't gone for weeks, and Esme convinced him to go. I offered to tag along with him, but he refused." Her eyes seemed to dim after that sentence, but she instantly perked back up. "He will be home in exactly twenty-four minutes and forty-seven seconds." I nodded, clasping my hands together.

"...Then I will wait," I whispered, knowing fully well that every single person in this room could hear me. And then everyone was silent; most likely debating whether to leave the room or stay.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

I spent most the time speaking with the family. They still had their questions, and I was more than willing to supply answers. We spoke of places that I had traveled to over the last seven years; Spain, Peru, Africa, France, and Italy. Mainly about Italy. They were all still awestruck about my being part of the guard; a high ranked position, no doubt. And, of course, Emmett couldn't help himself when joking about my current condition.

"Bella, our Bella? A kick ass Volturi? Are you sure we are talking about the same person, here?" I couldn't help but smile, and I couldn't help the thrill that shot through me when I heard him say 'our Bella'.

Carlisle and I spoke about Aro and Markus. We both tended to stay away from Caius, because we both agreed that he was very unlikable. We swapped stories about our times in Volterra, and we even poked fun at the Volturi leader. Aro would not have been pleased.

Emmett asked me about cars. I was more than happy to explain to him that the Volturi had a wide variety of top-notch automobiles. I made sure he knew that I didn't have a car of my own, but I have driven every one of them.

Alice and Esme wanted to know everything. What I had done, what I had seen, who I had met, and even what brand of clothing I would usually wear. I told them what they wanted to know, but left out quick a few chunks of information. I didn't need to tell them _everyone_ I met; most of them I had helped in killing.

While we chatted, Rosalie and Jasper sat in silence; just listening. Jasper had a soft smile on his face while he listened to his wife and I. Rosalie merely sat on the couch next to Emmett.

It wasn't till later – twenty-four minutes and forty-seven seconds, to be precise – that the calm, comforting chatter finally stopped. We could hear him approaching the house at top speed, leaving us all in a suspenseful silence. Esme gave my hand a reassuring squeeze while my eyes were fixated on the door.

Half a second later, the door whipped open; it almost flew off the hinges with the force.

Edward stood, in all of his glory, staring at me.

I expected comfort and relief when seeing him. I had always imagined it; millions of times. I would cry out in happiness, throw myself out to him, and sob tearlessly into his chest. He would hold me, shushing and whispering words of affection into my ear. But none of that happened. No, it was terribly worse. The wave of pain that erupted within me was so deep, so penetrating, that I didn't even have the strength to hold up my shield. My shield, which required so little concentration to keep up, was destroyed within seconds.

Jasper cringed, and his arms slowly, painfully, wrapped around his torso. It was an action that I had done myself thousands of times; trying to hold myself together while my world fell apart. It was quick slip up. Only momentary before I quickly brought my walls back up again. But that small moment was all it took, all that was needed, for my emotions to be read fully. Alice was already helping Jasper to sit up straighter, whispering softly into his ear. He would speak back, and even though I'm sure everyone could hear him, I could not. I mean, I could hear his voice. The soft drone of words spilling from his mouth, but I could not understand them; English, at the moment, was a foreign language to me. Everything was foreign. All except him.

His smell, his eyes, his face... everything about him felt right. Even though it pained me beyond belief to look at him, it was still right; because he was my other half. He was my heart and my soul.

It had only been two seconds since Edward had appeared. He finally moved my way, as if finally remembering how to walk again. It took him five seconds before he was standing in front of me, but it seemed like an eternity. With every step he took, the pain within me flared hotter within my chest, burning me from the inside out. It was worse than the vampire transformation; so very much worse. He dropped to his knees, arms hung at his sides, and he stared. His eyes weer glassy, and I knew that if he were human, he would be crying.

He looked worn and tired. His skin was flushed because of his recent hunt, and his eyes were the deep, beautiful gold that I remembered, but they were empty. They looked identical to how my eyes looked every time I saw myself in a mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced, and his clothes were wrinkled and unkempt; but he was still beautiful. So beautiful. My memory could do him no justice.

His hands rose, slowly, shakily, and then he pressed his warm – yes, warm – hands on my cheeks. And then there was nothing else. There were no Cullens, there was not house, there was no forks... there wasn't even a world. There was only him and I, and all the pain that had gathered within myself, allt he depression and despair that I had been feeling for the last seven years... vanished.

His eyes widened, looking even more surprised than before; was he thinking that his hands would go through me, like I was some sort of apparition? Perhaps.. His hands secured themselves firmly on the sides of my face, palms cupping my cheeks; he was gentle, as if afraid that I would shatter or crumple between his grip. Honey colored eyes darted back and forth between my own as the silence ticked on, and then two words were uttered from his full, beautiful lips. Two words that caused me to break down.

"A miracle," he had muttered, so soft and weak, that I had a hard time hearing them clearly But his words held so much power toward me, that they caused me to suck in a sharp breath. His scent, so concentrated and heavenly, filled into my lungs. I choked on my own air, and I only vaguely thought about how that was possible. But those choked breaths turned into strangled sobs, and my shoulders sagged.

And then I was in heaven. He had pulled me forward into a bone crushing embrace, hand moving from my cheeks and arms wrapping tightly around my form. His head dipped onto my shoulder.

"Bella!" he cried, his fingers knotting into my hair. "Oh, Bella..." His own sobs were approaching. I didn't notice when the rest of the family had disappeared, but when I had opened my eyes, so thoroughly wrapped within my true love, they were gone.

"Edward," I replied. I had denied myself for saying his name for seven years, and now the word tasted intolerably sweet on my tongue. I said his name again, unable to help myself. And then again...

"A miracle," he repeated. "...a miracle."


	11. Chapter 11

We had both moved onto the couch eventually. I don't remember when, but I did know that I was now laying down on the chest of the most beautiful man in the world, I had my arms wrapped around the sweetest man in the world, and I was thoroughly held within the embrace of my love. Somewhere, deep down inside, I remembered that I should be furious with him. I should kick and scream and curse at him for leaving me, because if Jasper was right, then the love of my life was the most stupid creature in existence.

But that anger could wait a few more moments, maybe even hours. I would spend this time holding the man that had been absent for seven years, trying desperately to catch up on all of the time that I had missed. Oh, how much I had missed; these arms I had missed, these hands I had missed, this face I had missed, this smell I had missed... This _man_ I had missed.

He was drawing lazy circles into my back with his fingers, his other hand tangled within my mess of hair. I could hear him inhaling deeply every now and then, taking in my scent. The movement caused me to rise up and down above him. It was completely surreal... magical... I briefly wondered if this were all a dream.

"You're alive..." he finally murmured, pressing his nose into my hair. His arms constricted around me with the motion and my lips turned down into a frown. He still seemed to be in shock, it seemed. Did he not realize what I was, or did he simply not care? That hardly sounded right. Edward would have been thrown into a rage if I had been changed; he didn't want me to be like him... "Oh, thank god you're alive..." he whispered into my brown tresses.

"...No," I replied lamely. "I'm not."

Edward's entire body tensed, arms clenched, and eyes snapped open. He quickly sat the both of us up and then pushed me away; not too far, which relieved me, but far enough to get a look at my face. Those eyes that I had remembered so thoroughly, stared me down. His gaze was so intense, that I couldn't find the words I wanted to speak. I merely returned his stare.

And then an overwhelming sadness came upon him. Many other emotions flashed across his golden eyes, but the sadness was always present. ...This was it. This was when he would cast me away. He never wanted me as a vampire; he always made sure to make that clear. Now that I was just like him, he wouldn't want me. I slowly closed my eyes and braced myself for the impending doom.

What I wasn't prepared for, was the gentle caress across my cheek with the backs of his fingers. My eyes opened to see him still staring at me, but his expression had once again changed. Guilt, remorse, and regret... It made my silent heart twist with pain. He didn't want me.

I averted my gaze and began to move away, and the action was overwhelmingly painful. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." I whispered, blinking my eyes. They stung with un-shed tears and, upon a habit that I still hadn't broken, I lifted my hand to wipe at my dry eyes. I chanced one last glance at him, and his face was twisted in agony.

"Please," he begged. "Wait." His hand reached out quickly to grab mine, stopping me in my tracks. I settled back down into his lap obediently. How could I deny him anything? "...Please," he repeated.

I nodded my head. "Okay," I muttered weakly.

Edward let out a puff of air, as if steeling himself for what was to come, and then spoke. "Don't leave. I thought you were _dead.__Dead_, Bella." His hand rose to cup the side of my face, gaze softening. "I love you, with every fiber of my being. I can't live without you, Bella. I was this close to destroying myself; I was this close to throwing myself at the Volturi and-"

"I would not have allowed Aro to do that," I growled, and the sound seemed to startled him. Or maybe it was my words? Probably both.

"...What?" he asked, brows furrowing in confusion. I waved a dismissive hand, my heart swelling with warmth. He loved me? ...But...

"...In the forest. You said you didn't want me..." I whispered, wincing as I recalled the memory. Edward's expression grew heavy with sadness, and he cupped the other side of my face, framing it with his hands.

"It was the most despicable lie in all existence. ...I thought I was saving you from myself, keeping you safe from the monster that I am... but now I can see that I was wrong. Even I couldn't keep you from..." he couldn't finish and trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"Jasper said something like that..."

"Then you know my words are true," he hoped, staring me down. I had to look away, my gaze on his chest.

"...But, I'm not human anymore, Edward." I whispered.

His finger went to my chin, pulling my gaze up to him. "Do you truly think that I loved you only because you were human? No, Bella. Never could I love you for only one simple trait. If anything, I'm delighted that you're now...this...you're so much more durable." He frowned then. "But now you are just as much of a monster as I am. I didn't want that for you."

"You're not a monster," I countered.

Edward sighed loudly, returning his hand to my cheek. "Either way, I never stopped loving you, and I never will. Ever. Just even the thought of that happening makes me sick to my core." His thumb brushed gently across my cheek. "You are the most important thing to me _ever_."

And then I leaned toward him. I couldn't help it. It had been too long, his words were too sweet and honest, and the pain in my chest was finally gone. My love was here, and I had to kiss him. Once he realized what was on my mind, he began to descend as well, eyes closing.

And then our lips touched, and it pulled the breath out of my lungs just as effectively as it had before; but that was fine. I didn't need air now. His arms wound around me tightly, and after the initial shock that ran through our systems, his lips began to press against my mouth with a new urgency; one that I had never witnessed from him before. He didn't have to be careful anymore, he didn't have to worry about breaking me in half with his grip. He could be himself, and it shot a thrill within me that only made me return as much passion as he was giving.

He seemed, or at least I hoped, to be feeling the same as I was. His hands gripped at my shoulders with a strength I knew could crush boulders. His breath was shaky and short, even though he didn't even need to breath. And his lips ravished my own with what only could be explained as a seven year hunger; and I was more than happy to supply him with what he wanted.

Soon however, we began to hear the approach of the rest of the family. With reluctance, we pulled away from each other – but not too far – we still remained tangled within each others arms, golden eyes staring into golden eyes. The both of us had an exhilarated, shit eating grin plastered on our faces.

Alice entered through the door with a squeal, then hopped over to the couch we were perched on in lightning speed. She flung her arms around the both of us. "This is great!" she trilled, and her excitement caused me to giggled softly.

Once Alice released the both of us and took a few steps back, I leaned forward to rest my head against Edward's chest. There would be more to talk about later, but not now. It could wait.

The rest of the family walked in then, and they were all smiling widely; even Rosalie, which surprised me. However, I smiled back to each and everyone of them.

I was finally home.


End file.
